


Save Kittens

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DC Animated Universe two sentence fiction. One smile materialized on Stargirl's face as soon as she saved a kitten that was on a tree branch.





	Save Kittens

I never created Stargirl.

One smile materialized on Stargirl's face as soon as she saved a kitten that was on a tree branch. Eyes were wide as soon as the kitten's mother appeared and turned out to be a creature before she decided not to beg her stepfather for a new kitten again.

THE END


End file.
